Can't Hide From The Truth
by Rebel Cinderella
Summary: Dan and Blair are trying to hide from the feelings that are developing between them. Gossip Girl is determined to out them, and Chuck and Serena don't want them to be together. But what happens when everyone faces reality? What could have happened if Gossip Girl writers realised that Dan/Blair were endgame. Slight offshoot from 4x17
1. Loving Each Other?

Can't Hide From the Truth: a Dair fan fiction

**A/N: Gossip Girl's "Dair" has become one of the most talked about TV couples and I couldn't resist writing a fan fiction on them. They, so far, have been one of my favourite teen drama pairings ever. This fan fiction was conceived at a bus stop, and I think it'll be my favourite fan fiction to write. Read, rate and review (pretty please?) xoxo. **

Dan couldn't believe what was happening to him. It had been two years since he had dated Serena van der Woodsen ad over a year since he had dedicated a literary piece to her. He thought he had moved on from his days writing about Upper East Side princess, and his efforts to get noticed by them, but a certain brunette Manhattanite fashionista had him right back where he had started.

He sighed. Life had got complicated for his family since they had gotten themselves far too involved with the Upper East Side. Jenny had been banished to boarding school, he had dated a complicated rich girl and an actress as well as his best friend and his dad was married to a billionaire's widow. He had handled all sorts of crazy, but this, this was new.

Blair Waldorf had scorned him for years: mocked his hair, his location across the bridge, his family and anything else she could lay her hands on. He hadn't always been nice about hr, either, but at least she knew he didn't hate the ground she walked on. But now things had changed. Ever since he had sat with her while she overheard Chuck tell Raina that she was his first real love, things had changed between them. Casual tolerance had become reluctant acquaintance and then transformed into friendship. It was the most unlikely thing he could ever have imagined, and now it had become even worse. He loved her, he knew hat, and it frightened him. They were alike in intellect, in ambition and surprisingly, in deeper character. They had gone to the Met together, the MOMA, and the New York Ballet. They both loved culture and debate, and soon, Dan feared, they were going to start loving each other.


	2. Just FriendsRight?

Can't Hide From the Truth: A Dair Fan fiction

Chapter 2

'_Hello Upper East Siders! It's bright and breezy outside and the leaves are golden on the trees. But what's this I hear about a new couple in town? It seems like a certain princess found her happy ever after over the bridge. But why all the secrecy? You knew I'll find out. How long before everyone else does? XOXO Gossip Girl."_

Blair shut her phone and practically growled at Dorota as she walked past her, carrying a place of delicacies for her later soiree. How on earth did Gossip Girl even know that she was seeing Dan? As _friends. Just as friends. _They had taken extra care to not be seen, and even kept up the pretence of hating each other on sight to disguise their new _friendship_.

Why did she feel the constant need to reaffirm to herself that she and Humphrey were just friends? She knew that, Humphrey knew that, and everybody else should know that without being told. Urgh, why did people not just follow the rules and keep her happy? Really, it was just too much hard work being the queen of the Upper East Side.

A/N: Thanks for reading my first two chapters! Alongside Draco/Hermione and Sherlock/Molly, Dan/Blair is my favourite fictional pairing, and I hope that the GG writers see sense and reinstate them as a couple. I took this from 4x17 because Gossip Girl's dialogue "Why would a friendship based on fight suddenly end in flight? They say we only run from the things that truly scare us" sends chills through me every time. Please read and review (keep it constructive please) if you like the story so far! More to follow!


	3. Bitching Bass

**Can't Hide From the Truth: Bitchin' Bass. **

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sorry for the awful amount of time it has taken to update this story! My muse left me, and I hate updating stories unless I know I have something to type. I am still annoyed that the Gossip Girl writers chose to forsake Dair as a couple just so that they could justify him being Gossip Girl. As much as I think Blair and Chuck are a good couple, Dan and Blair just worked so well! I think they should totally do a Gossip Girl reboot with proper writers, but that's just me. **

"Nathaniel, have you seen Gossip Girl." Chuck Bass drawled at his friend who had just woken up, and was looking like he had been smoking pot from his old days.

Nate Archibald laughed.

"Chuck, I have just woken up. I know everyone is practically in love with Gossip Girl, but at least let me take a leak man."

"I think this is worth seeing, trust me." Chuck's face had a mixture of amusement and incredulity. He was almost sure that Gossip Girl had got this one wrong, or that she was merely playing with them to reveal a bigger secret, but if she was right…..He pushed away the thought.

"Whatever it is, it must be important if you are drinking water instead of scotch at 8am."

Chuck passed Nate the phone.

"They mean Serena and Dan, right? Who else would be an Upper East Side Princess finding love over the bridge? You know how many times they have been on and off. It's surprising Gossip Girl is even reporting it. It's not like it is a secret." Nate began to walk away.

"Nathaniel, I know you have only just woken up, but even you cannot fail to see what's going on here. "

Nate rolled his eyes.

"My ex and your ex is dating Dan _Humphrey. _It's like the Princess and the Pauper, except the Pauper isn't even accepted by his own kind. _That _is the big secret. Think about it. Blair has been inexplicably busy lately and Dan has been far too sanctimonious, even for him, lately, to be anything less than suspicious."

Charles Bass often spoke as though he was making an illegal deal in the back rooms of a casino, and thus Nate did not always take his suspicions seriously, but this was something that not even Nate could ignore.

"She can't be. Why would she do that? What happened to her finding herself and becoming a powerful woman at W and all of that?"

Chuck stopped drinking his water and promptly turned for a glass of whisky, deciding internally that such painful questions needed something a bit more than a colourless healthy compound to drink.

"It's the Upper East Side, Nathaniel. Maybe she got bored of playing with the rich kids and decided to slum it for a while. Maybe she thinks _Dan Humphrey _is a suitable suitor now that I am out of the picture, _for her at least, _and his stepmother is Lily Bass. Whatever it is, I wont let him get away with the love of my life."

In his usual dramatic style, Chuck walked out of the room to tend to, well, whatever it was that he snuck off to attend to, leaving Nate Archibald to sit in wonder at the turns the Upper East Side could take.


	4. Dair in the Headlights

Chapter 4: Dair in the Headlights.

**A/N: I do apologise for taking so long to update this story; I was concentrating on finishing my first Sherlock story, but now that is done, I can try and update this a lot faster. So to recap: Dan and Blair have been fighting their feelings for each other, Gossip Girl has let them know that she knows and Chuck? Chuck is NOT happy. Smells like disaster to me;)**

'Hello Upper East Siders! It's bright and breezy outside and the leaves are golden on the trees. But what's this I hear about a new couple in town? It seems like a certain princess found her happy ever after over the bridge. But why all the secrecy? You knew I'll find out. How long before everyone else does? XOXO Gossip Girl."

Serena shut her phone and smiled to herself, touching her lips in a semi-daze before spinning around and falling onto her bed with a sigh of happiness. It had taken Dan a while to admit that he still had feelings for her, but they had been sneaking glances ever since she had come back from the Hamptons. If Gossip Girl knew about them almost certainly getting back together, then it wasn't long before everyone else did too. After all, she was the golden princess of the Upper East Side, and nobody else would dare risk becoming a social pariah to find love over the bridge. Life was finally working out; she had left drugs, drinking and promiscuity behind her and was ready to move into the adult world. Right now, for Serena, life was perfect.

"Well, if it isn't Dan Humphrey." Chuck drawled as he came out of Blair's penthouse elevator. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Pleasure as always, Chuck." Dan replied dryly. Frankly, he had become impervious to Chuck's snide digs a long time ago and had come to almost enjoy them.

"I would say likewise, but I was taught not to lie." Chuck said dismissively, walking past him to Dorota.

"Apparently that has worked out so well for you so far!" Dan retorted to the young Bass' retreating back.

"DOROTA! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG? YOU AREN'T PREGNANT AGAIN ARE YOU?!" Blair, her usual demanding, impatient self, came down the stairs in a orange,purple and green sleeveless skater dress and black Louboutins.

"I'm sorry, Miss Blair, it is just that you have...visitors..."

"I told you not to let anybody in! I have to get to W to try and get my job back , we can't have Dan Humphrey getting it before me!"

Dorota silently stepped out of the way to reveal Chuck Bass and Dan Humphrey in her waiting room, staring at her.

"Shit." Blair thought inwardly.

'They say what happens at W stays at W, but for B and Lonely Boy, that doesn't hold so true. Who knew that the most suited couple from Constance-St Judes would have been a spoilt design heiress and an impoverished writer? I can't wait to see what S has to say about this. Will we go back to high school for the mother of all fights?"

Serena sat upright in her bed. She must have slept for 5 or 6 hours, because it was dark outside and she was starving. She looked around, vision still hazy, and groped for her flashing phone. Just minutes later, she was at her wardrobe. It might be crazy o'clock at night, but there was someone she had to see.

"Sis, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Chuck opened his door to Serena half an hour later.

"Do you know what's going on? What's Gossip Girl talking about? Why is she saying Dan and Blair are a couple?" Serena's words tumbled out of her mouth as she walked into Chuck's apartment at the top of the Empire Hotel.

"Ah, I see you have finally noticed that something very strange is going on. I hope Gossip Girl has got it wrong, but I did see Humphrey at your place earlier and, judging by the look on his face when Blair walked down the stairs, I don't think he was there to see you, sis."

"What do we do, Chuck?" Serena whined

Charles Bass smiled.


	5. Chemistry isn

**Can't Hide From The Truth**

**Chapter 5: Chemistry isn't just for the classroom.**

**A/N: Thank you to DAIRXOXO, Chair or Dair, ginchi16 and the three guests who have posted reviews onto this story so far. This is my first Gossip Girl story, as I am more comfortable with Sherlock stories, but you guys have made me happy to continue this story. I am still a little shy with it, but it is coming along nicely. Story recap: Dan and Blair have seperately fretted about where their friendship is actually going, Chuck has Serena on-side for some nefarious plot or the other and Nate? Nate is being his usual clueless self. I bet we will be on to a potential sequel before he realises that his friend is dating his ex...and his best friend's ex. HA. You gotta love Gossip Girl.**

"What the hell were you thinking, Humphrey? You know Chuck is looking for any excuse to go all St Judes on your ass, and you show up to my apartment when he is there? Do you REALISE how obvious you're making everything?"

"Depends what you mean by everything." Dan replied dryly, looking Blair directly in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Humphrey, and quite frankly, I don't really care right now. You see this so called friendship that we have here? It relies on nobody knowing that we are spending time together. Do you want to face the consequences if Chuck, Nate or Serena find out we have things in common?"

"Why are you so afraid for people to find out that we are friends, and you don't wish me eternal damnation." Dan probed further.

"Right now, I am very much thinking about wishing you eternal damnation, Humphrey. You could ruin the social order of things."

Dan sighed. This woman in front of him, this beautiful, terrifying, confusing woman in front of him, was like nothing he had ever encountered. He had dated her best friend, and his best friend and even a famous movie star, but none of them came close to Blair Cornelia Waldorf. Half the time, he did not know whether to run away from her or hug her close and smell her hair. He blushed a little and coughed at the thought.

"Is something wrong with you? Why are you so calm about everyone finding out about our friendship?"

"Why is it such a problem for you? You ask me if something is wrong with me, yet you are unable to answer any of my questions directly. What's the matter, the answer too difficult for you?" Dan laughed.

"I dont know what fanciful ideas you have in that Brooklyn fume-filled head of yours, but whatever it is, it's probably very wrong."

"For such a smart woman, you are awfully dense."

"You aren't one to talk about dense! Why is it taking you so long to grasp that we can't just shout our friendship to the rooftops."

"You are such a snob!"

"And you're such an idiot!"

They stepped closer together, their voices raising more and more with each step.

"You know what you are, Blair? You're a coward. You claim to be this strong young woman who doesn't care what other people think and ready to be a trailblaxer at any given notice, but you are scared of what people will think about you being friends with someone. Of course, maybe the reason why you are so damned frightened to tell anyone that we are friends is because you know that people will question whether we are just friends or if there is something more. Do you deny it?"

Blair blinked rapidly, trying to think of a clever retort to Dan's statement and question.

"You see, you can't say anything. We might be just friends at the moment, Miss Waldorf, but we both know that chemistry isn't just for the classroom, so deny all you want, but I won't play this stupid hiding game with you. I am not something to be ashamed of."

Danwalked to her bedroom door. He stopped, turned to look at her, sighed and walked out of view.

Blair let out the breath she had been holding in for several seconds.

**A/N: So you have all been begging me for a scene with Dan and Blair together, and here it is. I hope this has been worth the wait, especially as the "sequel" to this scene could get very interesting ;) What did you think about the chemistry between these two? Do Chuck et al have something to worry about? Does Blair have something to think about? Also, if you enjoy my writing, I have other stories with a similar vein from the Sherlock canon, maybe check a couple out? Xoxo Rebel Cinderella. **


	6. Denial is not just a river in Egypt

**A/N: So Blair and Dan have finally had their first encounter, and the sparks are flying between them. Serena and Chuck are plotting to find out if Dan and Blair are actually seeing each other, but what do they have up their sleeves, and why is Blair so afraid to admit that friendship might not be the only thing between her and Dan?**

Chapter 6: Denial is not just a river in Egypt.

After Dan left, Blair flung herself down on her bed and screamed into her pillow. She wished she had never met Dan Humphrey. She wished he had never dated Serena and he had never become part of their world. She wished she could pretend that he was still an outsider, but everyone knew that wasn't true. He was the son of Lily Bass' new husband, he was the pseudo step half brother or something to Chuck Bass and he had dated movie stars and it-girls. No, Dan Humphrey was as much a part of this world as she was, and it made her uncomfortable. Him being an outsider was the one reason stopping her from admitting that their fake Valentines' movie phone-call, their friendship and all the other times they had spent together was just friendship, a very loose friendship. If she admitted and accepted that he was a part of the Upper East Side, then there was no reason why people couldn't know about them spending time together. If people knew they did, they would open themselves up to questions and that would bring about thoughts she didn't want to think about...really didn't want to think about...Dan Humphrey could not be right. She could not be a coward.

She flipped over, her hair a mess from flinging herself around. His aftershave filled her room and she breathed in deeply. Goodness' sake, is this what she was coming to? Breathing in his aftershave, worrying about whether they should tell people that they were friends and screaming into her pillow out of frustration? Who was Dan Humphrey anyway? Just someone she went to the museum with, and the ballet, and art exhibitions and...

"Eurgh! Leave me alone, you stupid peasant!" she screamed to herself.

"Is everything alright Miss Blair?" Dorota, who happened to be walking past Blair's bedroom door, asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she screamed from the other side of the closed door.

She really needed to get herself into shape. The annual Archibald masquerade ball was coming up in a couple of weeks time, and she needed to find the perfect dress and the perfect mask because, by the end of the night, she was going to have herself the perfect life and Dan Humphrey be damned.

**A/N: Bless her. She is clearly smitted over this man and she is too stubborn and shy and stupid to admit it. It's great to actually show that she is well aware of the chemistry between the two of them, and she is just trying to find a way to pretend it isn't there. The masquerade ball is where things are going to go down, as it is with real Gossip Girl episodes, and I cannot wait to see what Serena and Chuck have planned. However, I think Nate is actually the one to watch. Just because he and Blair are not together and have no hope of getting back together, it doesn't mean he wants to see her with Dan. It's all about the Lone Ranger baby.**


End file.
